Clueless
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka is the only one who doesn't give in to the clueless acting Fuji. Or so he thinks. TezuFuji


Birthday fic fo Elysis! Happy Birthday Elysis! I hope you will have a great day! I know you wanted to read a fic about clueless!Fuji, so I tried to write it! I hope you like it!

**Title: **Clueless  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Genre: **Fluff, romance  
**Word count: **2009 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **Thank you again (and again and again) Ami88 for beta-ing!

* * *

**Clueless**

Fuji Syuusuke was the most beautiful boy at school. Everybody was aware of that, both girls and boys. Everyone was swept away when he smiled, got distracted if he only passed by and they all gave in when they had an argument with Fuji, if he opened his eyes. Everybody, except for Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka wouldn't give in. The pretty boy had to run laps, just like everybody else.

The Seigaku Buchou had to admit that Fuji was a beautiful boy, he couldn't deny that. But he knew Fuji did it all on purpose. He acted like he was clueless, so he would get everything done by just smiling or opening his eyes. Not only the other students believed in his innocence, the teachers did as well.

Like in their second year, when Fuji had forgotten his books for English class. Forgetting books was unacceptable. Normally the teacher would scold the student that forgot his books, and would say that he or she would have to sit through class without books. After class the kid would have to stay for some extra work. But not Fuji Syuusuke.

When he entered the class, he walked to the teacher. He told that he had forgotten his books, and how sorry he was. His eyes were opened, and showed that he really was sorry. Everybody would have pity on him if he showed those teary eyes. So did the teacher. Tezuka had to share his book with Fuji, and the beautiful student didn't have stay after class.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On Valentines Day Tezuka had to reject many girls. Some girls started crying when they got rejected. The Seigaku Buchou never knew what to do to make them stop crying. Whatever he said, they only ended up crying even harder. Other girls got angry, and demanded to know why he didn't take their chocolates. They wanted to know if he loved someone else, and if he took chocolates from other girls. It took him a lot of time to explain that he didn't take chocolates from anyone.

Tezuka hated Valentines Day. He knew that Fuji had to reject even more girls, and worse, he had to reject boys as well. The Seigaku Buchou had to reject a boy once and the guy became violent. Tezuka could easily stop him, but Fuji was smaller and not as strong as Tezuka. How did the boy manage?

So, on Valentine's Day, Tezuka stayed close to Fuji. Not only to protect him from insane boys that would violently try to declare their love, but also to see how Fuji would handle the crying and yelling girls. He didn't have to wait long, soon a girl approached them shyly and offered Fuji a box of chocolates. The beautiful boy thanked her, but didn't take the chocolates.

'I'm honoured that you like me, but I can't accept them. I'm really sorry. I'm sure you will find somebody who is much better than me who will like you in return,' said Fuji and he smiled his most beautiful smile.

Tezuka thought the girl would start crying. She had tears in her eyes. But instead of crying, she smiled slightly.

'Thank you, Fuji-sama,' she answered, before walking away.

Not much later a boy declared his love, and Fuji gave him the exact same answer and the exact same smile. The boy didn't get violent, he wasn't even angry. He said he understood, and smiled back at Fuji. From that day Tezuka knew he wouldn't be able to reject girls without them yelling at him or crying. He couldn't smile and even if he ever learned to smile, he would never be able to smile like Fuji. With that smile Fuji could say the most harsh things and everybody would accept it and smile back at him.

'A smile just for them and they leave you alone,' said Tezuka.

'I always smile, this wasn't different,' answered Fuji.

Yes, the beautiful boy knew exactly what he did, but everybody believed in his fake innocence. Tezuka knew better.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everybody was always watching Fuji. Always and everywhere. When Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji and Oishi were at the mall, they weren't surprised that many pairs of eyes followed their every movement. Fuji didn't seem to notice, or maybe he was really good at ignoring it, he was probably used to it.

Tezuka wasn't used to it and all those watching eyes made him feel uncomfortable. When he looked at his beautiful friend, he found out why everybody stared at them. It was the way Fuji walked, the ways he swayed his hips. All those prying eyes were looking at Fuji's ass.

'Fuji, walk normally,' whispered Tezuka at his smaller friend.

'Don't I walk normally?' asked Fuji. He gave Tezuka a puzzled look.

The Buchou wanted to answer, but when he opened his mouth he didn't know what to say. Did Fuji always walk like that? A voice in his head said that he would have noticed if Fuji always swayed his hips like that, but if he said that, he would admit that he had been watching Fuji. Maybe his friend did it on purpose, knowing that Tezuka couldn't say he didn't walk like that at school.

Suddenly a man stopped them. He started talking to Fuji about his beauty. The blue-eyed boy just smiled at the man, and answered his questions. Tezuka couldn't hear all that was said, but he did hear the words 'perfect figure', 'catwalk' and 'photoshoot'. The bespectacled boy felt like punching the man in the face. Fuji was only 14! He couldn't be a model yet!

When he heard the man say something about Fuji's hips, Tezuka grabbed his friends wrist and dragged him away. Those seemingly innocent seducing gestures would kill the boy one day.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Fuji talked, the girls were in awe and the boys shivered. Tezuka noticed it every time Fuji talked to his classmates. The beautiful boy's voice was enchanting and seducing at the same time. When he said something, everybody would believe him, no matter what lies he told. His friends and team mates got used to it, luckily, or Fuji would get everything he wanted with just asking and smiling.

Fuji got always good grades for his presentations. Even if he didn't prepare, the teachers always praised him. During the presentation the whole class was enchanted by his voice. The listened, but nobody heard what he exactly said, except for Tezuka. Tezuka was the only one who asked questions about Fuji's presentations. The others couldn't, because they had no idea what Fuji had been talking about. All they had heard was his voice.

When Fuji forgot his money, one day, he couldn't buy lunch. He talked about it with Eiji and the redhead didn't mind sharing his lunch. But before he could open his bento a few other classmates handed the blue-eyed boy some money. They heard what Fuji had said, and gave him their money to buy lunch. Fuji had thanked them and went to the canteen to buy some food. Maybe it was the combination of his voice and his smile, but the fact that the students gave him their money was enough for Tezuka to know that Fuji did it all on purpose. Fuji had aimed for it.

It was the same at practice. It didn't happen often, but sometimes Fuji was late at practice. Tezuka had ordered him to run ten extra laps. When Fuji said that he had a good reason and that Tezuka should listen in that soft voice of his, the Buchou walked away.

'It won't work on me, Fuji. Start running.'

'What doesn't work?' asked Fuji.

Tezuka kept walking and didn't answer. Fuji was just playing a game and if he kept listening to the boy, he would get enchanted as well.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

More and more people started watching the tennis practice at Seishun Gakuen. At afternoon practice the grounds were filled with students from all classes, both boys and girls. Tezuka had asked Inui about it and the data-player said there was a 89 per cent chance they came to see Fuji play since he became more beautiful and graceful every day.

Tezuka started to watch Fuji as well. Inui was right. Fuji didn't play tennis like the others. He didn't sweat as much as the others and after a tough match, his hair and clothes still looked perfect, like he hadn't played at all. He didn't run like the others. He didn't run at all. He danced. Fuji danced gracefully on the courts and still managed to win all his matches easily.

Tezuka thought it was good that more people got interested in tennis, but it wasn't good that they distracted the other players. Fuji and the other Regulars could ignore them. They were used to playing with an audience, but the other players weren't. They couldn't concentrate and made unnecessary mistakes.

It wouldn't help to ask Fuji if he could play 'normally' again. Tezuka knew Fuji would act innocent again, and ask what he was doing wrong. There had to be another way to get rid of those unwanted audience.

'Fuji, tell them to go.'

'Who?'

'All the students that are watching you during practice,' answered Tezuka.

'Why?'

'They distract the other tennis players.'

'How?'

'Tell them to go,' answered Tezuka. His eyebrow twitched. Really, Fuji did it all on purpose.

'When?'

'NOW, or you'll run fifty laps.'

Fuji turned around and walked to the audience. He talked with them and soon all of them were gone. A combination of smiling, talking and opening his eyes and everybody obeyed. Secretly Tezuka wished he could make people listen to him so easily.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

One day, after morning practice, Fuji came out of the shower, wearing nothing but the towel around his waist. Most tennis players had left already, but he few who were still in the clubroom, immediately had their eyes on him. The blue-eyed boy stood in front of his locker and stretched himself lazily, making the towel slide a little lower. Tezuka sighed. Yes, Fuji did it on purpose.

When Fuji turned around, he caught everybody staring at him, most of them with flushed faces. He just smiled before he started changing into his school uniform. The other tennis players hurried out of the clubroom, leaving Fuji behind with their Buchou.

'Stop it,' said Tezuka.

Fuji stopped dressing, and he looked at Tezuka. 'Stop what?'

The hazel-eyed boy's eyebrows knitted together. Fuji did it again. He kept acting clueless, even while all the others were gone. He must know by now that it didn't affect Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'Stop distracting everybody.'

Fuji blinked a few times. 'Distracting?' he asked

'Stop talking with such a voice, stop swaying your hips while you walk, stop looking at people like you always do, stop smiling at everybody like that. Stop…seducing them.' answered Tezuka.

'Seducing them?'

Tezuka saw the questioning look in the other's eyes. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Fuji really didn't know. Maybe he was really clueless.

'Am I seducing you?' asked Fuji suddenly, waking Tezuka up from his thoughts.

'No,' answered the Buchou firmly. Alright, maybe Fuji was seducing him a little, but he wouldn't tell that to Fuji.

'Then what should I do to seduce you?' asked Fuji as he approached his team mate. His smile was back on his face. He was wearing his pants and his white shirt, but he didn't button his shirt yet, showing his bare and muscular chest.

Tezuka swallowed as Fuji came closer. His friend was too beautiful for his own good.

'I think you lied to me,' said the honey-haired boy. 'I did seduce you.'

He gave Tezuka a quick kiss on the lips, before he returned to his locker and buttoned his shirt. The Seigaku Buchou stood there for a few moments without moving, not knowing how to answer. But then he regained his composure.

'Then stop seducing others.'

'I'll try,' said Fuji as he smiled his beautiful smile.

Tezuka sighed. Fuji would never learn.

* * *

The prompt was kinda difficult, but I hope everybody else liked it as well.  
If you did, please leave a review!


End file.
